


Under the Mistletoe

by Blackcat42



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackcat42/pseuds/Blackcat42
Relationships: Sideswipe & Sunstreaker (Transformers)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Under the Mistletoe

Sunstreaker look up and felt a wave of anger wash over him. Somehow he was trapped under an organic plant with red berries hanging over the entrance to the rec room. In the space of a few seconds Sunstreaker remembered that Wheeljack had created this device that looked like an organic plant but was fitted with a force field that only let two mechs in and after a certain amount of time released the trapped victims. Or if the two mechs kissed, the device would release its victims in an instant.

Then he felt a whole range of emotions run through him, from annoyance at the thought that he was stuck which lead to panic at not being able to move. Then feeling hopelessness because no bot would help him out and then he felt embarrassment because he thought everyone would be laughing at him because of his predicament. Then Sunstreaker felt the courage to glare at the laughing faces of his comrades and saw Jazz with a wide smile on his face. Blaster who was sitting next to him was laughing as well and gave a fist bump to Jazz.

Sunstreaker wasn't sure what he was going to do to Jazz and Blaster for revenge but he was more concerned on how to get free from the mistletoe without embarrassment. However Sideswipe finally noticed who had pranked his twin and walked over to the pair.

“'Did you do that to my twin?” asked Sideswipe, “ He's going to kill you when he gets free. You do know that, don't you?”

“ If he gets free” said Blaster. 

'Oh, I'm sure he'll get free eventually but I don't think he'll be worried about us by then,' Jazz predicted confidently. 'Anyway, it'll be worth it . . . I hope.' More quietly he added, 'We were trying to give our baby blue a chance to finally mech up and admit that he fancies Sunstreaker. Surely even he can't mess it up with a captive audience.'

'He doesn't look too happy, does he?' commented Blaster noticing Sunstreaker’s fury.

“'You know Blue. I think you should get over to Sunstreaker and”

“ What. No. I can’t. We are just friends. Who happen to be nice to each other” protested Bluestreak with blushing face plates.

“'Go on then”, Jazz told Bluestreak ,sounding impatient. Jazz gently pushed Bluestreak forward, trying to get him to move closer.

“'I'd get in quick before someone else realises he's under the mistletoe and moves in instead' said Jazz trying to give Bluestreak some encouragement.

“Is anyone else likely to kiss Sunstreaker?' asked Blaster, sounding sceptical.

Jazz shrugged. 'Who knows? Let's face it, there are all sorts of weirdos in the Ark so it's not inconceivable that someone in here has got the hots for him. I mean little Blue can't be the only one.'

Poor Bluestreak was blushing, his cheeks were bright red. Sideswipe was surprised that Bluestreak was silent but he had his mouth open because he didn’t know if he should tell Jazz and Blaster to mind their own business or spew endless denials about his crush on Sunstreaker. 

“Now's your big moment Baby Blue” said Jazz.

'Yeah, come on little Blue. It's time to go and get the mech of your dreams” added Blaster. But Bluestreak was frozen in place and could not move. Sideswipe couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for Bluestreak. He could sort of understand why Jazz and Blaster had pulled this stunt because he was sure that they were fed up as everyone else over Bluestreak’s behaviour. However it was not fair to Sunstreaker to put him in this potentially embarrassing situation when they couldn't be sure Bluestreak would act in the way they expected or hoped he would.

“Well. Go on” said Jazz.

“What do you expect me to do?” asked Bluestreak in panic staring at Sunstreaker who looked like he would rip off a mech’s limbs if they tried to rescue him.

“You want to kiss Sunstreaker. Don't you?” asked Blaster.

'I didn't think it would be in the rec room with everyone watching. I thought it could be in some random corridor or on the battlefield” said Bluestreak.

“ Well this way will tells everybody exactly what your intentions are and that Sunstreaker is your partner” explained Blaster.

“'But Sunstreaker isn't my partner. He is just a friend that I would like to spend time with” said Bluestreak.

Jazz sighed. 'Not yet, but he will be once you kiss him. I don't know what your problem is, baby Blue. Everyone knows you fancy him like mad and this is your chance to find out if Sunstreaker fancies you in return. Just get in there and give him a kiss, for Primus’s sake.'

'Why did you do this?' asked Bluestreak turning to face the pair.

Blaster shrugged. “Does it matter why we did it? We're doing you a favour here, Blue. Just go and free Sunstreaker and then we'll all be happy”.

“Yeah, you can thank us later” said Jazz with a grin.

Sideswipe noticed that a few comrades were pointing and laughing at Bluestreak while Sunstreaker was looking uncomfortable at the thought of Bluestreak kissing him. Sideswipe felt a little sorry for his twin who was pleadingly for Sideswipe to do something.

“ Bluestreak go and free Sunstreaker” ordered Jazz.

For a moment Sideswipe wondered if he should just go over there and free Sunstreaker as Bluestreak was still unable to do so, but he wanted to avoid that if at all possible. If Sideswipe kissed Sunstreaker then the whole Ark would know about the twin’s relationship. Sideswipe didn’t want to add more insults or rumours about the their relationship to their comrades. Sideswipe definitely didn't want to ruin the chances of their private time without speculation on what they were doing from their comrades. Sideswipe was conflicted on if he should encourage Bluestreak to kiss his twin because he had noticed the little sniper’s behaviour to Sunstreaker or reveal their relationship.

“ Just fragging do it” said Jazz with the help of Blaster pushed Bluestreak forward, forcing him towards Sunstreaker. Bluestreak stumbled, looking embarrassed as people close to him turned to look. Bluestreak straightened himself up, pulled himself to his full height, and began to shuffle almost reluctantly towards Sunstreaker.

Sunstreaker who had been silently cursing not only Jazz and Blaster but also the entire Ark crew looked relieved. At last something was going to happen but he knew that this incident would be spread throughout the hall and the entire Ark before nightfall. Sunstreaker watched as Bluestreak walk slowly towards him with a blushing face plate. Knowing that Bluestreak was going to save him with a kiss caused Sunstreaker to panic.

Sunstreaker hated anyone but his twin touching him and he didn’t want anything thinking they had the privilege to kiss a gorgeous specimen like himself. Sunstreaker realised that this was going to be very embarrassing, especially with the whole Ark crew watching them. Also that Red Alert would be recording this on his security camera and Sunstreaker realised that he would have to try to delete any evidence that this situation had occurred.

Sideswipe decided that enough was enough, seeing poor Bluestreak unable to free his twin. So Sideswipe walked past Bluestreak and stood in front of the force field.

“'I suppose I'd better free you, otherwise you could be here forever, especially if you're waiting for baby Blue to come and rescue you.'

Before Sunstreaker could say or do anything Sideswipe entered the mistletoe trap and put his arms around his twin. Then Sideswipe kissed him which caused gasps of surprise to erupt around the rec room. However Sunstreaker was too surprised that Sideswipe would kiss him in front of a crowd especially with his tongue pressing against Sunstreaker’s lips and trying to force its way into his mouth. Sunstreaker was so taken by surprise that he kissed Sideswipe back automatically, his arms wrapping around Sideswipe as the kiss deepened.

“ Why are they doing that” asked Bluestreak.

“ I think we all now know what the twin’s relationship is” commented Jazz.

“ Sunstreaker surely can't want to kiss him” said Tracks, “ Sideswipe is not in Sunstreaker’s league”

“Wow” said Sideswipe quietly staring at Sunstreaker as the kiss ended. Sideswipe was surprised that Sunstreaker was still holding on to him and was pleased to note that hadn't let go of him.

Sunstreaker looked a bit shell-shocked, but he supposed that was only to be expected after being kissed by his twin in front of the entire Ark. Then Sideswipe pulled Sunstreaker back towards him for another kiss, gratified that Sunstreaker didn't stop him. In fact, it seemed that Sunstreaker was as enthusiastic as he was. A third kiss followed and the sound level in the rec room stopped as the crew realised that Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were kissing.

Jazz and Blaster joined Bluestreak who was getting a very close look at the twins showing their affection in public.

“ Well it seems Sunstreaker is enjoying himself. Looks like we did them a favour” said Blaster.

“ I don’t know Blaster. We have just exposed the twins to the entire crew”, said Jazz. Then he turned to Bluestreak.

“ Bad luck baby Blue. Although it’s not your fault. I guess Sideswipe has claimed Sunstreaker before anyone else” said Jazz.

“ I like this”, said Sideswipe after their last kiss, “Do you think we should go somewhere more private?” he suggested. Sunstreaker was too stunned to speak and just stared at him. However Sunstreaker heard the comments from their comrades and let Sideswipe go.

“ What in the pit are you doing Sunstreaker” asked Tracks.

“ I'm sure you can see what I'm doing Tracks” answered Sunstreaker.

“ Ruining your image with this dirty, ugly piece of scrap” said Tracks.

“ The only one that is a dirty, ugly piece of scrap is you Tracks” said Sunstreaker.

“ Woah my mechs. There is no need to start a fight” said Jazz coming between Tracks and Sunstreaker.

“ Let’s go Sunstreaker” said Sideswipe carefully dragging Sunstreaker away from the rec room.

“Merry Christmas everyone” called Sideswipe walking away with Sunstreaker in tow. Once the twins were gone, the rec room went back to normal while the twins spent the night locked in their room until the next shift cycle.


End file.
